Rock alternativo
thumb|[[The Postal Service.]] thumb|[[Moonlander, Lee Ranaldo, Sonic Youth & Moodswinger, Liars.]] thumb|El grupo [[R.E.M. en concierto.]] El término rock alternativo hace referencia a un conjunto de géneros de rock que nacieron en los años 60 y alcanzaron sus mayores cotas de popularidad a finales de los años 80, así como a todos los subgéneros que han surgido a partir de ellos desde entonces. Estos términos se acuñaron para describir la música de los grupos que grababan sus discos en discográficas independientes y que no se ajustaban a la música mainstream de la época. Entre los diversos géneros que han surgido en la escena independiente , cabe destacar el grunge, el indie o el britpop, entre muchos otros. Estos estilos tienen en común la herencia del espíritu del punk y de los géneros que surgieron a partir de él. di Perna, Alan. "Brave Noise—The History of Alternative Rock Guitar". Guitar World. December 1995. Aunque la denominación hace referencia al rock, algunos de los subgéneros que engloba también reciben la influencia de otros estilos como el pop rock, el folk, la música electrónica o el jazz entre otros. En ocasiones el término se ha empleado equivocadamente a partir de los 90 como una expresión comodín para denominar, paradójicamente, al rock en general.Alanis Morissette en Disco WebLimp Bizkit en los40.com Durante los 80, el éxito comercial de algunos grupos de rock alternativo que no abandonaron sus planteamientos originales como R.E.M. o The Cure, supuso que no se diera tanta importancia a grabar para una discográfica independiente o tener éxito únicamente en circuitos underground, como a ser una alternativa a la música comercial. En los 90 debido al éxito en todo el mundo de corrientes musicales como el grunge y el britpop, varios grupos etiquetados bajo esta denominación llegaron a obtener un éxito masivo. El término «rock alternativo» La música conocida actualmente como rock alternativo fue denominada bajo otras etiquetas antes de que el adjetivo «alternativo» fuera de uso común. En el Reino Unido se utilizó la expresión «college rock» para definir la música que se programaba en las emisoras de radio universitarias y los gustos de los estudiantes que las escuchaban. En Estados Unidos el término más empleado fue «indie», denominación que nació alrededor de 1985 para agrupar a varios subgénerosReynolds, Simon. Rip It Up and Start Again: Postpunk 1978-1984. Penguin, 2005. Pg. 391. ISBN 0-14-303672-6 y que sigue vigente en la actualidad. «Indie rock» fue la expresión equivalente en EE. UU. hasta el auge comercial que vivió el género en los primeros 90, debido a que la mayoría de estos grupos grababan en compañías independientes. Hacia el año 1990 se popularizó el término «rock alternativo»,Azerrad, Michael. Our Band Could Be Your Life: Scenes from the American Indie Underground, 1981-1991. Little Brown and Company, 2001. Pg. 446. ISBN 0-316-78753-1 aunque la expresión comenzó a utilizarse a mediados de los 80. El rock alternativo se ha definido desde sus inicios por su rechazo al mercantilismo de la cultura establecida. Los grupos alternativos de los 80 actuaban en pequeños clubes, grababan en discográficas independientes y eran conocidos por sus seguidores a través del boca a boca."Rock Music." Microsoft® Encarta® 2006 CD. Redmond, WA: Microsoft Corporation, 2005. El rock alternativo no es un estilo musical como tal, si no una denominación muy amplia que abarca desde las guitarras distorsionadas y las letras depresivas del grunge, hasta la inocencia desaliñada del twee pop, pasando por el pop revivalista del britpop, las melodías etéreas del dream pop o la experimentación del post rock. Historia En los años 80 las radios universitarias de EE. UU. comenzaron a difundir el rock alternativo mientras las emisoras comerciales ignoraban a estos nuevos grupos. Sin embargo, en el Reino Unido fue divulgado en la BBC One por varios disc jockeys, entre los que destaca especialmente John Peel, célebre en todo el mundo por sus famosas Peel Sessions. Por este motivo, algunos artistas que eran considerados de culto en Estados Unidos, obtuvieron un considerable éxito en el Reino Unido. En 1986 nació el programa nocturno 120 Minutes en la cadena de televisión MTV, espacio que se convertiría en el escaparate más popular del rock alternativo hasta su explosión comercial en los 90. Aunque la mayoría de los artistas alternativos de los 80 no consiguieron grandes ventas de sus discos, ejercieron una considerable influencia en los músicos que crecieron en esta década y pusieron la base para su posterior éxito masivo.Our Band Could Be Your Life, pg. 3-5. El éxito comercial del álbum Violator de Depeche Mode, editado en 1990, llevó a muchos grupos de rock alternativo a introducirse en el mainstream, cosechando grandes ventas a la vez que buenas críticas por parte de la prensa especializada. Sin embargo, muchos de estos artistas rechazaban el éxito por contradecir la ética do it yourself y la idea de autenticidad artística en la que siempre habían creído antes de obtener la popularidad.Considine, J.D. "The Decade of Living Dangerously." Guitar World. March 1999. Después de que la mayoría de estos grupos se disolvieran o se apartaran voluntariamente del foco de atención, el rock alternativo dejó de ser popular entre las audiencias mainstream. En la década de 2000 otros grupos alternativos han conseguido trascender a los círculos independientes y ser conocidos masivamente, como es el caso de The Strokes, Yeah Yeah Yeahs, The White Stripes, Coldplay, The Killers, Muse o de varias bandas de post punk revival. Rock alternativo en los Estados Unidos Los primeros grupos alternativos estadounidenses como R.E.M., Violent Femmes o The Feelies combinaban las influencias del punk con música folk norteamericana y sonidos más comerciales. R.E.M. fue el primer grupo alternativo en tener éxito comercial cuando su álbum de debut de 1983, Murmur, entró en el Top 40 en EEUU. La corriente llamada Paisley Underground, surgida en Los Ángeles y representada por grupos como Dream Syndicate o Green on Red, también estaba muy relacionada con el sonido de R.E.M. al incorporar en su música influencias del rock psicodélico y armonías vocales y juegos de guitarras característicos del folk rock, combinadas con la herencia del punk y de grupos de culto como The Velvet Underground. Todas estas bandas fueron agrupadas en Europa bajo la denominación «Nuevo rock americano», nombre que se popularizó a mediados de los 80 para referirse a este sonido.Reseña de Dream Syndicate en Feedback-zine Varias discográficas indie estadounidenses, como SST, Twin/Tone, Touch and Go, Dischord Records o Sub Pop protagonizaron la transición desde el hardcore punk, que fue la corriente dominante en la escena underground norteamericana a principios de los 80; hasta los diferentes estilos de rock alternativo que estaban surgiendo.Reynolds, p. 390 Los grupos de Minneapolis Hüsker Dü y The Replacements fueron representativos de este cambio, ya que procediendo del hardcore pronto ampliaron sus influencias evolucionando hacia un sonido más melódicoAmerican Alternative rock & Post punk en All Music que culminó en los álbumes Zen Arcade de Hüsker Dü y Let it Be de The Replacements, ambos publicados en 1984. Estos dos discos, así como los siguientes que grabarían ambos grupos, fueron aclamados por la crítica y llamaron la atención hacia el emergente rock alternativo. En el mismo año la discográfica SST también publicó discos de otros grupos que contribuyeron a la expansión de la escena, como es el caso de Minutemen y Meat Puppets, quienes combinaban el punk con funk y country respectivamente. Al igual que estos grupos, otras bandas comenzaron a sumar otras referencias a su sonido partiendo del hardcore. Dentro de la activa escena de Washington D.C. surgieron corrientes musicales como el emo-core y el post-hardcore impulsados por la discográfica Dischord Records y grupos como Rites of Spring y Embrace, cuyos miembros formarían la influyente banda Fugazi en 1987. Al mismo tiempo Bad Religion se convirtió en el grupo más importante del hardcore melódico, dando cobijo a otros grupos del mismo género en la discográfica de su propiedad Epitaph Records. thumb|left|[[Allie Night en directo.]] A finales de la década, la escena independiente estadounidense y las radios universitarias estaban dominadas tanto por el college rock de The Horrors They Might Be Giants, Camper Van Beethoven o Throwing Muses, como por el noise pop de Sonic Youth, Pixies y Dinosaur Jr, o por las propuestas más ruidistas y desafiantes de Big Black, Butthole Surfers o Pussy Galore. Durante este periodo, varios grupos alternativos comenzaron a firmar contratos con discográficas multinacionales, como fue el caso de Hüsker Dü y The Replacements, quienes obtuvieron una mínima repercusión. Por el contrario, otros grupos como Coin (banda), R.E.M. y Jane's Addiction consiguieron discos de oro y platino, preparando así el camino para la explosión alternativa posterior.Azerrad, Michael. Come As You Are: The Story of Nirvana. Doubleday, 1994. p. 160 ISBN 0-385-47199-8Azerrad (1994), pg. 4 El caso de los Pixies fue diferente, ya que consiguieron una notable repercusión en Europa mientras en su país fueron ignorados por el público y la industria. thumb|[[Paramore en vivo.|left]] thumb|La banda californiana [[Red Hot Chili Peppers.|right]] También surgieron otras nuevas etiquetas como el metal alternativo, en el caso de Allie Night; etiquetada como la mejor banda de rock alternativo y metal alternativo (gracias a sus sencillos Fang, So Certain, Looking Up, Search and Off, Ignorance, Crush (Destroys Me),Riot, Business, Animals y uno de los ultimos de promoción The Mother Truht, The Arrow, Kill, The Feast y Maybe My Sister) o el rock de fusión, que combinaban el heavy metal y el funk con los sonidos alternativos. Sus representantes más notables fueron Rage Against the Machine, Coin (banda), Red Hot Chili Peppers, Faith No More, Living Colour o los mencionados Jane’s Addiction, todos ellos grupos que grababan en multinacionales y que rápidamente consiguieron una considerable popularidad. Así pues, a principios de los años 90 la industria musical ya estaba advertida de las posibilidades comerciales del rock alternativo, por lo que las compañías multinacionales siguieron reclutado a grupos del género, entre ellos Sonic Youth, Dinosaur Jr., o Nirvana. El grunge y el éxito comercial El grunge fue un subgénero del rock alternativo que nació en la ciudad de Seattle a mediados de los 80 y que sintetizó el hard rock de los primeros 70 y el hardcore punk mediante el uso de guitarras distorsionadas, efectos fuzz y acoples. El año 1991 se convirtió en un año clave en el rock alternativo en general y en el grunge en particular debido a la publicación de Nevermind, el segundo y más conocido álbum de Nirvana, así como de los álbumes Ten de Pearl Jam, Badmotorfinger de Soundgarden, Dirt de Alice in Chains, además de álbumes alternativos como Out of Time de R.E.M. y Blood Sugar Sex Magik de Red Hot Chili Peppers. El sorprendente éxito de Nirvana con Nevermind provocó que las radios comerciales comenzaran a programar rock alternativo y abrió las puertas del mainstream a otros grupos,Rosen, Craig. "Some See 'New Openness' Following Nirvana Success." Billboard. 25 de enero de 1992. al mismo tiempo que las multinacionales discográficas, confusas por el éxito del género e impacientes por sacarle partido, empezaron a contratatar masivamente a grupos alternativos. La explosión del rock alternativo contó en Estados Unidos con la ayuda de la cadena televisiva MTV y de Lollapalooza, un festival itinerante que ayudó a popularizar a grupos alternativos como Nine Inch Nails, The Smashing Pumpkins o Hole. A mediados de los 90 la música alternativa era sinónimo de grunge para los medios de comunicación no especializados y para el público general, y la supuesta «cultura alternativa» comenzó a ser comercializada al igual que ocurrió con la contracultura hippie a finales de los 60. Durante los 90 muchos artistas de música comercial como Alanis Morissette o Hootie and the Blowfish fueron promocionados por las discográficas multinacionales como artistas alternativos aprovechando la popularidad del género, al mismo tiempo que otros grupos como Third Eye Blind, Goo Goo Dolls o Matchbox 20 tomaron ciertas características del rock alternativo para darles un sonido más comercial y convencional. El New York Times afirmó en 1993 que «el rock alternativo no parece ya muy alternativo, cada multinacional tiene un puñado de grupos guitarreros con camisas anchas y vaqueros raídos, grupos con aspecto rebelde y buenos riffs que cultivan lo oblicuo y lo evasivo, que ocultan melodías pegadizas con ruido y música de artesanía con despreocupación». Pese a esta banalización, la música alternativa que se mantuvo alejada de las compañías multinacionales y el ruido mediático vivió una época de gran creatividad en la que surgieron multitud de grupos noveles y nuevos sellos como Domino Records, Matador Records o Merge, que se sumaron a los creados durante los 80. También surgieron otros géneros de rock alternativo como el Lo fi (en español baja fidelidad), representado por grupos como Pavement, Sebadoh o Guided by Voices, movimiento que volvía a las raíces del rock alternativo dando más importancia a la música y la actitud que a la pericia instrumental y a las grabaciones sofisticadas. Otros nuevos géneros como el post-rock y el math rock se caracterizaron por explorar nuevas vías combinando el jazz, el rock experimental y el krautrock con el rock independiente. Por su parte, el movimiento Riot Grrl, cuyo mayor exponente fue el grupo Bikini Kill, reivindicaba un mayor protagonismo de las mujeres en el rock y se inspiraba en mujeres como Kim Gordon o Kim Deal y en grupos femeninos como Hole, L7 o Babes in Toyland. Las mujeres, a diferencia de otras corrientes musicales anteriores, tuvieron un gran peso en el rock alternativo; muchas bandas contaron con chicas instrumentistas en su formación y grupos y artistas como Throwing Muses, Belly, The Breeders, Liz Phair, Juliana Hatfield, Come, Sleater-Kinney o la británica PJ Harvey entre otras, destacaron por sus letras en las que trataban temas como el amor y el sexo desde una perspectiva femenina y en ocasiones feminista. El protagonismo del rock alternativo en el mainstream comenzó a declinar por varios motivos, entre ellos la muerte de Kurt Cobain en 1994 y el litigio de Pearl Jam contra la promotora de conciertos Ticketmaster, que provocó que no pudieran actuar en buena parte de los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, otros grupos como Weezer o Foo Fighters y grupos de punk pop como Green Day y Offspring que también fueron etiquetados como alternativos en la época, siguieron gozando de grandes ventas a mediados de la década. En 1998 otro hecho significativo mostró el declive del rock alternativo más orientado al mainstream cuando el festival Lollapalooza no pudo encontrar un cabeza de cartel para la edición de ese año, a lo que se refirió la revista Spin cuando afirmó que «en estos momentos Lollapalooza se encuentra en una situación comatosa al igual que el rock alternativo».Weisbard, Eric. "This Monkey's Gone to Heaven." Spin. July 1998. A comienzos del siglo XXI los principales grupos alternativos que consiguieron éxito en la década anterior como Nirvana, The Smashing Pumpkins, Soundgarden, Alice in Chains, Rage Against the Machine y Hole se habían disuelto. Mientras tanto, el indie rock se estaba diversificando por medio de grupos como Modest Mouse, Bright Eyes o Death Cab for Cutie, y de otros que revisitaban el garage rock como The White Stripes o The Strokes o el post punk como Interpol o Allie Night, bandas que consiguieron llevar otra vez el rock alternativo a las listas de éxitos. Debido al éxito de estos grupos, la revista Entertainment Weekly publicó en 2004: «Después de casi una década de dominio de grupos de rap rock y nu-metal, el rock alternativo de éxito por fin vuelve a ser bueno». Rock alternativo en el Reino Unido thumb|left|200px|[[Robert Smith de The Cure.]] thumb|left|200px|[[Thom Yorke vocalista de Radiohead.]] El rock gótico nació como una rama del post-punk británico en los últimos 70 y la mayoría de los primeros grupos góticos como Bauhaus, Siouxsie and the Banshees y The Cure fueron etiquetadas dentro de estas dos corrientes. El rock gótico se desarrolló como tal a principios de los 80 con la apertura del club Batcave y el comienzo de la subcultura gótica. A mediados de década, grupos góticos como Sisters of Mercy, The Mission o Fields of Nephilim fueron alcanzaron las listas de éxitos del Reino Unido, mientras grupos pioneros como Siouxsie and the Banshees y The Cure renovaron y ampliaron su sonido y alcanzaron el éxito internacional a finales de los 80. El indie rock y el indie pop británico nacieron con el sonido los grupos de post-punk escoceses como Orange Juice y Aztec Camera y otros que grabaron en Postcard Records a principios de los 80. El grupo más influyente y popular que surgió inspirado en este sonido fueron los mancunianos The Smiths, quienes lograron grandes ventas mientras infuían a toda una generación de grupos desde el sello Rough Trade Records. Su utilización de la guitarra eléctrica en una época dominada por los sintetizadores, es visto como el final de la New wave en el Reino Unido,Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. "British Alternative Rock". All Music Guide. 20 de mayo del 2006. logrando convertirse también en un grupo de culto en muchos otros países. Tras la disolución de los Smiths en 1987, su cantante Morrissey inició su carrera en solitario tan influyente como la desarrollada con su antiguo grupo, al mismo tiempo que otros grupos como The Housemartins, James y The Wedding Present incidieron en el mismo estilo que los Smiths. Una canción de The Wedding Present fue incluida en el célebre casete C86 que publicó el New Musical Express. Esta cinta dio nombre al movimiento musical del mismo nombre y se convirtió en la principal influencia en el desarrollo de la escena alternativa británica en general y del indie pop en particular. Otros grupos que aparecían en el mismo cassette fueron The Pastels, Primal Scream y Soup Dragons, bandas estas dos últimas que cambiarían su sonido utilizando elementos de música electrónica pocos años más tarde. En el Reino Unido también surgieron otras formas de rock alternativo durante los 80, como el que practicaban New Order, grupo que surgió de las cenizas de Joy Division tras el suicidio de su líder Ian Curtis y que experimentaba con influencias de la música electrónica y del house integrándolas en canciones indie. Asimismo, el estilo de The Jesus and Mary Chain, que se basaba en melodías pop envueltas en muros de guitarras ruidosas, junto al dream pop de grupos como Cocteau Twins y el space rock de Spacemen 3 fueron las principales influencias de la corriente shoegazing nacida a finales de la década. Este movimiento fue bautizado de esta forma por la costumbre de los miembros de los grupos que lo integraban de mirar hacia abajo mientras actuaban en directo, entre estas bandas destacaron My Bloody Valentine, Slowdive, Ride o Swervedriver y fueron predominantes en la prensa británica a finales de la década. El shoegazing compartió protagonismo con la escena Madchester surgida en la ciudad de Manchester alrededor de la discoteca The Haçienda y del sello Factory Records y estuvo representada por grupos como Happy Mondays, The Stone Roses o The Charlatans, que combinaban el indie, el rock psicodélico y la cultura rave. Britpop y post-britpop 300px|thumb|[[Radiohead conformado por Thom Yorke, Jonny Greenwood, Colin Greenwood, Ed O'Brien y Phil Selway.]] Con el declive de la escena Manchester y lo poco glamuroso del shoegazing, el grunge americano dominó la escena alternativa y la prensa británica en los primeros 90, en cambio, sólo unos pocos grupos alternativos, como Depeche Mode o Radiohead, fueron capaces de conseguir repercusión en EE.UU. Como reacción a esta invasión estadounidense, surgieron varios grupos insolentemente británicos que se propusieron «mandar a paseo al grunge» y declararon la guerra musical a Estados Unidos con ayuda del público y la prensa del Reino Unido.Youngs, Ian. "Looking back at the birth of Britpop". BBC News. 9 de junio de 2006. Bautizado como Britpop por la prensa musical y con Oasis, Blur, Suede, The Verve, Pulp y más adelante Placebo como cabezas visibles, el movimiento se convirtió en el equivalente británico a la explosión grunge e impulsó al rock alternativo de este país a figurar en las listas de ventas de otros muchos, además de provocar una revitalización de la cultura juvenil británica que fue conocida como Cool Britannia. En 1995 el fenómeno britpop culminó con la publicitada rivalidad de sus dos grupos de cabecera, Oasis y Blur, simbolizada cuando lanzaron sus respectivos nuevos singles en el mismo día. Blur ganó la batalla del Britpop, pero el álbum de Oasis (What's the Story) Morning Glory se convirtió en el tercer disco más vendido en la historia del Reino Unido, éxito que tuvo continuación en muchos otros países. El britpop comenzó a decaer cuando el tercer disco de Oasis Be Here Now recibió críticas poco entusiastas y Blur fue incorporando a su música influencias del rock alternativo estadounidense a partir de su álbum homónimo.Harris, John. Britpop!: Cool Britannia and the Spectacular Demise of English Rock. Da Capo Press, 2004. Pg. xix. ISBN 0-306-81367-X Paralelamente, Radiohead consiguió que su disco Ok Computer fuera aclamado por la crítica marcando un gran contraste con el tradicionalismo del britpop e influyendo a grupos como Travis y Coldplay, junto a quienes lideraron el rock británico durante los siguientes años.Harris, pg. 369-370. El indie rock británico reciente ha resurgido en parte gracias al éxito cosechado por The Strokes en el Reino Unido, mayor que en su país de origen. Al igual que ocurre en el indie rock estadounidense actual, muchos grupos alternativos británicos como Franz Ferdinand, The Libertines, Bloc Party o Arctic Monkeys recogen la herencia de bandas post punk como Joy Division, Wire, Gang of Four o The Cure. Rock alternativo en otros países thumb|El grupo canadiense [[Arcade Fire.]] * En Argentina surgen a principios de los 90 un grupo de bandas a las que se llama "la movida sónica" que reconocen por antecedente a madchester y la música alternativa de fines de los 80. Integraban esta movida bandas como Babasónicos, Los Brujos, Martes Menta, El otro yo, Peligrosos Gorriones, Tia Newton, Suárez, Massacre, Juana La Loca, Fun People, entre otras. Estas bandas se reunieron en unos festivales llamados "Nuevo Rock Argentino" y como teloneras de Soda Stereo. En Tucumán a mediados de los 90 apareció un movimiento alternativo importante encabezado por Los Chicles, Personality Crisis y Estación Experimental, que daría frutos en una proliferación de bandas a finales de esa década. Ya en el nuevo milenio surgen bandas como Cuentos Borgeanos, NUCA, Carajo y Citsiu. * En Bolivia surgen grupos alternativos a partir del 2000 las banda más representativas en este país son sin duda Dark Gold y Chorizo caliente. * En Australia han surgido muchos grupos alternativos de diversos estilos desde los años 80, desde Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, hasta los más recientes The Vines, pasando por el indie de The Go-Betweens, el rock gótico de Dead Can Dance o el post-grunge de Silverchair. * En Canadá el rock alternativo ha experimentado un notable ascenso en los últimos años que han situado a este país como uno de los más activos dentro de la escena alternativa con grupos como Godspeed You! Black Emperor,Sum 41, Arcade Fire, Nickelback, Three Days Grace o The Hidden Cameras entre otros. Avril Lavigne y Simple Plan también ha pasado por ese género. thumb|[[Metric en concierto.]] * En Chile muchas bandas y cantautores independientes empiezan a surgir en al ambito musical nacional e internacional. Algunos de ellos son Lucybell, Los Bunkers, Fahrenheit, Saiko, De Saloon, sinergia. * En Colombia bandas como The Mills, 1280 Almas, Aterciopelados, Kpyi-K-Utho, Pornomotora, La Pestilencia, The Hall Effect; entre muchas otras surgen entre el periodo de los años 1997 al presente. * En Finlandia el máximo representante de estilo estilo es el grupo Poets of the Fall, galardonado con numerosos premios y que ya cuenta con tres discos. The Rasmus y H.I.M. * En Francia muchos artistas alternativos han adaptado la herencia del pop de su país al rock alternativo de origen anglosajón. En los 90 comenzaron a destacar Dominique A, Diabologum, Yann Tiersen o Françoiz Breut, y en los años 2000 han aparecido artistas como Benjamin Biolay, Keren Ann o Coralie Clément que inciden en esta fusión. * También Islandia tiene un lugar en el panorama alternativo internacional desde que The Sugarcubes se popularizasen a finales de los 80 y posteriormente su cantante Björk se enbarcara en su exitosa carrera en solitario. Otros grupos destacados surgidos en la última década han sido Sigur Rós y la agrupación de indietrónica Múm. * En México muchos grupos nuevos empiezan a surgir. Jóvenes empiezan a tocar en garages y de ahí saltan a bares o cafés para hacerse conocer. Algunos de ellos son The Shadow Paradise y Ralmo Blues Band. Rock alternativo en Hispanoamérica 250px|thumb|Soda Stereo en [[Caracas.]] * En Argentina: Destacan: Culerónicos, quienes han ganando varios premios; Fun People, banda de hardcore-punk, que también ha sido importante y ha influenciado a muchas otras bandas locales, y El Otro Yo, grupo que cuenta con pasajes punk e influencias principalmente de Nirvana, que logró afianzarse como una banda importante. El disco Dynamo, de la banda Soda Stereo es considerado el disco referente de la escena sónica argentina y un antes y un después en la historia del rock en español. Prueba de esto son todas las bandas influenciadas por este trabajo, por ejemplo, Babasónicos,5ta Replica y Los Brujos. Considerando las influencias de Soda Stereo, mencionamos a The Cure y muchas bandas del género Alternativo. Además, otras bandas, como Bersuit Vergarabat e Illya Kuryaki and the Valderramas, también fusionaban sus ritmos pegajosos con un toque de música alternativa. Estos últimos chicos conocidos como IKV '''se consideraban un grupo raro y entre sus influencias se destacaban a Prince con mezclas similares a Red Hot Chili Peppers y otras bandas más dentro de la escena del rock alternativo. * '''En Bolivia: Han surgido muchas bandas desde 1993 ,no nesesariamente con ritmos estridentes, pero sí con un pensamiento en común, una de ellas seria Loukass , pero la influencia alternativa se puede ver desde el 2000 con la aparición de grupos como K-talepcia , Buscando a Gozalvez , Fist , Moxa Aru , Chorizo Caliente, Eleven A.M. , Mauricio Machicao , Puma Punk , Maldita Jakeca , Oil , Cartel Afónico , A pie , Dezporden , Lilith , Hostil , Chilo 74, Llegas , S.A.I.S.E.S. , la chiva, Dark Gold, Joe Cool y muchas más de las cuales la que llevo el alter rock a lo más alto fue la gran banda UNIT esperemos estas bandas aún sigan en escena y hagan volar los oídos de la gente inculta q escucha cosas sin sentido , vacías y superficiales . * En Chile: Muchas bandas han surgido de la escena musical chilena hacia la internacional como Saiko, Lucybell, Estridentes, Los Bunkers y algunos antiguos pero muy conocidos como Los Prisioneros, La Ley, Los Tres, entre otras. * En Colombia: Aterciopelados lidera la escena de la música alternativa colombiana con fama y repercusión internacional, también hay otros muchos grupos como Aviones, Donna Joe Radio,Persei4, The Hall Effect, The Mills, Latamy The Other Planet que mezclan sonidos rockeros disímiles como David Bowie, Foo Fighters, Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds, Portishead, Radiohead, Sonic Youth y Pixies entre otros, con letras profundas, armonías simples y sonidos densos. * En Ecuador: El circuito indie de Rock ecuatoriano tiene como exponentes a los Víbora Julieta, banda de garaje que con influencias de los norteamericanos de Soundgarden y los británicos Black Sabbath, han lanzado una propuesta sólida alejada de disqueras internacionales y la desaparecida banda guayaquileña Luciérnaga, con el recordado disco rojo que reflejo destellos de vanguardia y experimentación con estilo y potencia en su corto periodo de 5 años de existencia . Por otro lado, los Mamá Vudú están fuertemente influenciados por el sonido de bandas como Joy Division, Sonic Youth y The Smiths. También otras como Rayuela banda quiteña con algunos años en escena, influenciado por Nirvana y Soundgarden, entre otros. Otros grupos destacados que pueden considerarse como de "rock alternativo" son la mítica banda Sal y Mileto, Alicia se tiró por el Parabrisas y Mad Brain. * En Perú: Para fines de la decada de los 80s grupos como Rio y Arena Hash ya daban indicios de los que se vendria en los 90s en 1997 la banda Amen lanza su album debut titulado Libre . Para 1998 Libido uno de los grupos mas emblemáticos del Rock Peruano e Hispano lanzaba su primera producción titulada homonimamente Libido el cual marcaria un punto distinto ya que era un disco con un sonido Alternativo e influencias grunge al cual le seguirian dos albumes muy exitosos Hembra (2000) y Pop*Porn (2002) ,así mismo la banda Cementerio Club (1998) y Huelga de hambre (1998) banda con mucha influencia grunge ,alternativa y hard rock ,ya para el nuevo milenio bandas como Zen y Madre Matilda seguirían continuando este género en Perú. * En Guatemala: Bohemia Suburbana con toques de grunge y post-grunge, Radio Viejo, La Tona, Alux Nahual, Golpes Bajos, Viernes Verde, Viento En Contra, etc. * En México: Caifanes fueron los iniciadores del movimiento en este pais, Panda, Zoé, Bengala, Disidente, Fobia, Molotov,Plastilina Mosh, Zurdok, Porter y Austin TV, estos dos últimos con un sonido post-rock y con influencias de Sigur Rós, God is An Astronaut y Mogwai. También cabe mencionar a Chikita Violenta, Kinky y Hello Seahorse a finales de la decada del milenio (2010). * En Nicaragua: A pesar de lo poco que se escucha el rock en este paìs Malos Habitos una banda que cambio la historia del rock cambiando de cover a escribir sus propias canciones como por ejemplo: Traste Viejo,Algo Elemental y Vacio el Espacio esta ultima teniendo bastante fama internacional ya que es programado en "Ritmosonlatino". * En Panamá: destacan bandas como Xantos Jorge que se inmortalizó con su obra En otro sol para separarse luego de 7 años juntos, ejerciendo gran influencia en la formación de nuevas bandas como Señor Loop y Cienfue. Los Rabanes con inspiración de bandas como Nirvana y The Smashing Pumpkins, poseen un grammy además de casi 15 años de trayectoria. * En República Dominicana: Toque Profundo con álbumes como Moneda y Cría Cuervos; Al Jadaqui con su álbum Toma uno; Poket y Tabu-Tek, con Syntetic. * En Uruguay: Buenos Muchachos, en permanente ascenso, toman elementos de bandas como Sonic Youth o Pixies. * En Venezuela: Caramelos de Cianuro es, sin duda, el máximo exponente de rock alternativo actual (2009) de este país, mezclando melodías de punk y pop. Sin embargo, las bandas "míticas" del rock venezolano son Zapato 3 (80's y 90's) ahora Solares, Sentimiento Muerto (80's y 90's), Claroscuro y Dermis Tatú; otros grupos interesantes son Autopista Sur, Submarino y Los Telecaster, en la escena actual Viniloversus, Los Paranoias, La Vida Boheme, The Asbestos. Rock alternativo en España El rock alternativo en España surgió a principios de la década de los 90 paralelamente a la popularización de este género en todo el mundo. Grupos como Surfin' Bichos, Lions in Love o Penelope Trip comenzaron a diferenciarse de los grupos supervivientes de la Movida tomando como referencia a los grupos alternativos anglosajones al mismo tiempo que nacían sellos independientes como Subterfuge o Elefant Records, que daban cobijo a las nuevas bandas. Gracias a la aparición de numerosos fanzines y del apoyo de medios de comunicación como la emisora Radio 3 o la revista Rockdelux, lograron destacar, entre otros, grupos como Australian Blonde, El Inquilino Comunista, Sexy Sadie, Lagartija Nick, Sr. Chinarro o Los Planetas , quienes se convirtieron en el grupo de referencia de su generación.Biografía de Los Planetas en IndyRock En el año 1997 el grupo Dover, que practicaba un sonido más duro combinando grunge y hardcore, conseguiría el éxito masivo con el disco Devil Came to Me, convirtiéndose en el más vendido de los editados en las compañías independientes españolas de los 90.Fragmentos de independencia Atraídas por el éxito de Dover, varias compañías multinacionales comenzaron a contratar a grupos alternativos, con la característica común, de que todos ellos cantaban en Inglés, aunque ninguno de ellos logró repercusión más allá de los circuitos independientes. Paralelamente a, los festivales de música alternativa como el FIB y el Festimad comenzarían a popularizarse abriendo el camino a otros que surgirían posteriormente como Primavera Sound, Summercase, Ebrovisión, Contempopránea,Sonorama, dedicado exclusivamente a la música indie española o el Purple Weekend dedicado al pop y el mod. A partir de los últimos años de la década de los 90 la escena alternativa española se ha diversificado notablemente por medio de la aparición de nuevos sellos y medios de comunicación, abarcando variados estilos que van desde el post rock de Manta Ray o Migala hasta el pop rock más tradicional de Sidonie o Deluxe y el rock alternativo con orígenes hardcore de Nuevenoventaicinco o Standstill. Ya en la actualidad el género tiene una gran aceptación por parte del publico y los medios, surgen nuevos festivales como el Azkena Rock en Vitoria o el Electric Weekend en Getafe y se pueden destacar grupos como The Unfinished Sympathy o Nothink. Véase también * Britpop * Electrónica alternativa * Grunge * Indie * Madchester * Metal alternativo * Shoegazing Referencias Enlaces externos * Indie Hoy - Web dedicada a la música independiente de todo el planeta * Muzikalia Actualidad del rock alternativo * Mondosonoro Web dedicada al rock alternativo * Radio Indie Pop Radio on line de indie de Argentina * Autocantantes Pop Rock alternativo Copyleft * Portalternativo Comunidad dedicada al rock alternativo * Feiticeira Webzine dedicado al rock alternativo * Rock En Espanol/Alteranativo Radio * Alteranative Rock Music (en inglés) * Mitra - Música para revolucionarios * Old Yellow Bricks Blog sobre el mundo de la música indie británica actualizado a diario Categoría:Géneros musicales de los años 1990 Categoría:Subgéneros del rock Categoría:Géneros de música alternativa ar:روك بديل be:Альтэрнатыўны рок be-x-old:Альтэрнатыўны рок bg:Алтернативен рок bs:Alternativni rock ca:Rock alternatiu cs:Alternativní rock da:Alternativ rock de:Alternative Rock el:Εναλλακτική ροκ en:Alternative rock eo:Alternativa rokmuziko et:Alternatiiv-rock eu:Rock alternatibo fa:آلترنتیو راک fi:Vaihtoehtorock fr:Rock alternatif gl:Rock alternativo he:רוק אלטרנטיבי hr:Alternativni rock hu:Alternatív rock id:Rock alternatif is:Öðruvísi rokk it:Alternative rock ja:オルタナティブ・ロック ka:ალტერნატიული როკი ko:얼터너티브 록 lt:Alternatyvus rokas lv:Alternatīvais roks ms:Rock alternatif nah:Tlātlamantic rock nl:Alternatieve rock nn:Alternativ rock no:Alternativ rock pl:Rock alternatywny pt:Rock alternativo ro:Rock alternativ ru:Альтернативный рок simple:Alternative rock sk:Alternatívny rock sl:Alternativni rock sr:Алтернативни рок sv:Alternativ rock ta:ஆல்டர்நேடிவ்வு ராக் இசை th:อัลเทอร์เนทีฟ tr:Alternatif rock uk:Альтернативна музика uz:Alternative rock vi:Alternative rock zh:另类摇滚